


A Sunny Afternoon

by janusrome



Series: die Unstimmigkeit [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sunny Afternoon in the Park with My <strike>Kinky</strike> Telepath</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sunny Afternoon

_Erik，說我需要電動輪椅的人明明是你，你到底在不高興什麼？_

_你知道的，這完全是為了生活上的便利。並不是因為上次和你在這裡散步的時候，你不小心讓輪椅飄浮在廣場旁邊的階梯上，所以我才決定換電動輪椅的。_

_當然，我是可以消除他們的記憶沒錯，也可以藉由凍結住他們好讓我們趁機逃之夭夭。可是，你不覺得我說你是街頭魔術師比較有趣嗎？你沒看到那些慢跑的人、餵鴿子的人、無所事事的人、老人大人小孩，聽到了那句話之後，全都從原本的呆若木雞變成興奮期待，接著拍手叫好直呼沒看過這麼有趣的魔術嗎？_

_不過，我得說，你實在不應該在一氣之下讓熱狗攤小販的推車飄浮起來，那位先生看起來真的嚇壞了，我還必須用自己的能力讓他冷靜下來。_

_順帶一提，憑空消失的那招真的很棒！其實那也是操縱磁場能力的一種運用形式，對吧？你透過轉換電磁能量發出特定波長的電磁波，藉此遮蔽從我們身上反射的可見光，所以別人看不見讓我們。雖然這跟我透過心靈控制，類似催眠「暗示」的原理不同，但基本上都能讓我們隱形。嘿，Erik，你覺得我這個提議怎麼樣……_

「Charles，我沒有興趣在公眾場合進行雖然別人看不見我們但實際上這依然是公然猥褻的行為。」

「……」

「……」

「……呃，Erik，也許我該提醒你一聲，這只是心電感應連結和我投射的幻象，所以我們沒有必要擔心我們的行為會造成妨礙風化的結果。」

「你說過，要維持連結和幻象需要兩個人都把這個情境當成『現實』，我只不過是很認真在執行你所說的罷了。」

「我也是啊。不過你想想，我們既可以享受這種情境，又不必擔心在現實中造成令人不愉快的後果，這樣不是很好嗎？」

「……Charles，難道你從 _一開始_ 就打著這個主意？」

「嗯？我僅只是順其自然而已。更何況，在這裡我們不會受到現實世界中物理法則的限制，這樣不是很好嗎？所以……」

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 腦內約會！  
> 記得在電影X-1裡，老萬並沒有一天24小時都戴著頭盔，而是要出門作戰的時候才會戴。誰能保證在那些沒有戴頭盔的時間裡，數十年間教授都沒有用他那神奇的大腦對老萬做過什麼事情呢？


End file.
